The Hurt of Loss
by FMASTA9
Summary: LLxCC fanfict of the trials Lelouch must overcome when C.C. is kidnapped by rebels from the Chinese Federation. Full description inside, likely to be some OOC, but also the appearance of a new character. By FMASTA9. Rated M for safety measures in violence


**Author's Notes: **Yay for another LLxCC CGFF by FMASTA9. Only bad news is...it's another angst. I know, you're all saying, "Yo, FMASTA9, what is with all the angst lately?" Well I'm here to say that it is completely unintentional. This story just so happened to be the next on my list to type, so I went for it, making my, like my 3rd angst FF in a row. I know, you fans are confusing me for a sadist! But I assure you, not all my stories are doom and gloom as you make them out to be...I have my happy ones, and all my angst ones end happily, right? Well, any way, one rant down, one to go. Now I don't mean to spoil it...Aw kell, I'll try continuing my notes on the bottom of the story too! I'll try it any way. So for now, I welcome you to enjoy my new LLxCCCGFF (A mouthful I know), The hurt of loss, by FMASTA9! ):3 Evil Monkey!**

* * *

**

The hurt of loss

* * *

He hated himself, his idiocy, and his weakness. He had lost her to the enemy. Lelouch, Zero, had lost his partner to his opponent, a rebel group based in the Chinese Federation. They surprised the Black Knights, destroying a

quarter of their infantry and kidnapping C.C., enacting the ultimate hostage tactic: taking the person closest to Zero, and it worked. During the recovery period of the Black Knights, they received a message stating their

demands to the Black Knights. In exchange for C.C. and the stolen weapons they were sent to retrieve, they wanted the one thing they refused immediately to hand over, ever. They wanted Zero. They were given time to

think it over as the message ended, but it left the whole room in an uproar. Usually C.C. had been at his side to help him deal with this without a migraine, but in this case, he fended for himself. "Silence," he yelled behind

his mask, causing the whole room to freeze and turn their attention to him. "If they want me, then they can have me. For the benefit of the Black Knights, I will take this risk." Lelouch spoke in a mix of nervousness and

sadness. "Are you insane, Zero, we can't just hand you over," Todo barked back at his leader with upmost concern. "Yeah, Zero, we need you," Kallen spoke up, "who knows what they'll do once they have you in their

possession?" "It's not worth it," Tabaki cried. They started to annoy him. "We should take this time to mount an assault, to figure out some way around this," Ohgi began, but was interrupted. "Enough, there is no other

way! They spoke clear as day when they said that there was no other option!" Zero snapped in anger at their foolishness, "These are Chinese Federation rebels we're dealing with, which means they have the support of the

country and the motive to do whatever they wish without fear. This means we're sticking to the plan and exchanging me for the weapons…. and C.C." The room was silent for a full minute before Deitard spoke up, "But Zero,

I don't understand why we're taking this risk for weapons we already have in supply and a worthless girl-," "She is not worthless, she is my side kick, and you should pay her with equal respect as you do me for all she's

done," Zero yelled, literally yelled, which he never did. This seemed to scare most of the occupants in the room. Zero was angry, angry with all of them, angry with the Chinese Federation, and angry with himself. "So be it,

Zero, we leave for the meeting point at two," Todo spoke softly. "Then let it be so," Zero replied before walking out the door to prepare for the inevitable. As promised, they arrived at the meeting place, a garden hotel in the

hills, at three o' clock. Zero had left the Black Knights transport and started toward the Chinese Federation rebel transport. "We must first confirm if you're the real Zero at our base before we complete the deal. You may

bring with you whom ever you wish," the leader smiled with his blackened teeth. "Fine. Ohgi, if it is you're wish to accompany me, then-," "It would be my pleasure, sir," Ohgi finished for him as he trailed behind his leader.

The ride there was long and boring, having taken twists and turns, supposedly through several tunnels, until they had arrived at the rebel base. It was dark and spacious inside, not to mention deserted. Finally the lights

dimmed on to reveal the armed militia and their leader standing in front of them. Zero and Ohgi stood there as the leader walked up to them, still grinning his blackened teeth. "Zero, it's about time we met. I am the Chinese

rebel leader, Chan Zilo, and I believe we have something that belongs to you." Ohgi was taken outside as to privatize their meeting. Chan Zilo waited until he was out the door, and then snapped his fingers, causing a light to

turn on behind him. It revealed a torture table with C.C. clamped to it. She was wearing a tattered straight jacket, the bottom that barely covered her legs were ripped to shreds. Zero gasped in horror at the state of his

partner. At the sight of Zero, C.C. cried uncontrollably, her eyes still red from previous tears. C.C. was tough, but what could they have possibly done to her that made her cry so much? Sorrow seeped in as Zero fell to his

knees at the sight. "It's him all right, send the weapons, we'll finish up here," Chan Zilo ordered his men, who all complied without delay. Chan walked over to the kneeling Zero, which made him look up at him. He smacked

his helmeted head with his bare hand, sending him to the floor. Of course Lelouch didn't feel a thing, but Chan winced at his own stupidity. "Bring him over here," he ordered, rubbing his hand. Two soldiers proceeded to drag

the seemingly lifeless Zero closer to his table-bound partner and held him there. C.C., still crying, wanted to tell Lelouch that he was a fool, that it was going to be okay, and above all, that she loved him, but the gag in her

mouth that was part of her restraints did not allow her to. Chan kicked him in the chest and on the side of the helmet, and even broke a board over his helmeted head, which resulted in a loud cracking noise, a sign that the

mask was giving way to the onslaught. Lelouch could have guessed they did these kind of things to C.C., or worse, and she wasn't wearing a helmet. He looked her up and down. Her body was covered in cuts and bruises yet

to have healed. She looked as if she were in great pain, pain from holding her own against these sadistic rebels, having not uttered a word about him or their organization in her torture. This likely angered them. It did Zero,

but not for the reason they had. It was because it was her. C.C. Because she was the one having to be tortured again after going through her whole immortal life being tortured. It made him sick. He just wanted to hold her

in his arms again and say to her that he will always be there for her like he was before, but this time…he wasn't. Because he wasn't there, it had been like he lied to her, lied that he would share her pain, and it broke his

heart at the sight of the tears crawling down her face that he should have shared with her. "She will be released…as soon as you do as we command," Chan spoke confidently, "follow orders to the t, and she will go free."

Zero merely nodded. "Now, take off your helmet," Chan ordered. Zero complied, lifting off his helmet and revealing his saddened face hidden by his raven hair. "Set it on the ground." He did. "Take out your gun, I know you

always carry one with you," Chan continued. Lelouch slid the Brittanian pistol from his cape. Chan smirked evilly at his next command; "…Aim it at your head." Lelouch shot a look at Chan. He was going to make him kill

himself in front of C.C., just to antagonize her more. He was a monster. Lelouch complied, closing his eyes as he aimed it at his head. C.C. struggled in defiance, muffling behind her gag and continuing to cry uncontrollably.

She didn't want him to go. She didn't want him to die. "Now," Chan went on, pausing for a second before continuing, "...pull the trigger." And…Lelouch did. A bang resounded about the hollow room as he fell to the ground,

red flowing across the floor. C.C. screamed behind her gag and Chan laughed uncontrollably at his fallen adversary. "I win, I WIN, I killed the shining Black King! HAHAHAHAA!" He struggled to keep his diction as he jumped

up and down happily. C.C. painfully looked away from her partner, gone from this world in a pool of his blood, leaving her alone to suffer. Shedding more tears at how unfair it was, she never expected what happened next…

and neither did Chan. "…People should only kill…if they are prepared…to be killed," the corpse uttered," I said that to myself once. Of course… it no longer applies to me, but for what you have done…you're going to burn in

the depths of Hell for eternity." He got up and stood there lifelessly. They all gaped at the revived Zero, alive after shooting himself in the head. Chan then sputtered out the only reasonable thing that came to his mind. "A

BLANK! You used a blank!" He yelled, pointing his finger at him in disbelief. His face unchanging, Lelouch picked up his pistol and shot Chan in the kneecap. "Aaaaaaaaah!" Chan screamed in pain as he fell to the floor, holding

his blood gushing leg. Lelouch then proceeded to shoot the two guards that had remained behind, both falling to the floor with the fresh bullets still lodged in their heads. He walked over to the screaming Chan and stepped

on his open mouth, which resulted in a very loud cracking noise that everyone still alive in the room: Lelouch, C.C., and Chan himself, all heard. "I, Lelouch vi Brittannia hereby order you…to return to your country and end

your life in the most agonizing and painful way you could ever imagine!" Lelouch yelled in anger, a tear running down his face, as the geass entered Chan's eyes. Chan got up and left hobbling out the exit, saying to himself

and laughing, "a Brittanian prince…a prince…a prince!" Lelouch strayed over to the uplifted table his lover was clamped to. He dropped his gun and removed her gag and restraints as he collapsed to the ground, sobbing

uncontrollably. C.C. hugged him, hugged him and kissed him like she never did before. She never wanted to stop but did so as the tears running down his face began to match hers. The reunited couple sobbed into each

other's arms, neither one wanting to let go of the other for the feelings they received, the feelings of safety in each other's embrace in their time of sorrow and remorse caused by the days events. "C.C…. I'm sorry. I

abandoned you. Will you ever forgive me for my weakness," Lelouch struggled to speak, the guilt in his voice clearly present and the tears flowing down his eyes. "Of course I forgive you…it's not your fault…I just want to be

with you…forever," C.C. wept uncontrollably at her hope that seemed impossible. "Now…we can." Lelouch wiped his eyes and showed her the Geass sigil glowing faintly on his neck. The sight made her cry tears of happiness,

a smile on her face, in knowing her hopes were realized. The sigil did bring up many questions, but they both felt they could wait. "Promise me…promise me that we can be together for eternity." "I promise you, that I will

share your pain, and we will remain together for eternity, and by each other's side until the end." His head rose to meet her eyes with his. "I accept…this contract," Lelouch spoke with calm in his voice. Those words made

them both smile and embrace even tighter in knowing their suffering was over and that they were together at last. "Let's leave this place," C.C. said calmly. "Agreed," Lelouch replied as he walked over to his battered helmet

and put it back on his face, still holding C.C. in his arms. "Zero! Zero! I heard gunshots and…Zero?" Ohgi saw the scene of despair before him as he ran into the room. "Ohgi, call for back up," Zero commanded with an

emotionless tone. Ohgi nodded with a sharp 'okay' and left to radio for back up. "With all my power, I promise to never lose you again," Lelouch said behind his mask, staring at his beaten partner with eyes of sadness for her

condition. "Thank you, Lelouch," she said with equally sad eyes for his condition as well, but smiled with content at his words and cuddled into his shoulder. He pondered on the atrocities committed today in how they plagued

his emotions, his thoughts, and his heart. The rebels were likely to disband when they find their leader dead in some inhuman casualty. This would count as a victory to the Black Knights…but not for Zero. What the rebels

had done to C.C., it had never crossed his mind as to whether he'd forgive them or not…he wouldn't. For anyone willing to take the one of the very purposes of his life away from him, they were to die. This influenced his

decision when the formidable Black Knight Knightmares arrived in the bunker. "What are your orders, Zero," Kallen's Guren spoke to him. "I WANT YOU TO LEAVE NO TRACE OF THIS MOUNTAIN!" Zero yelled fiercely, which

caused silence to envelope the room. "Do you understand me? I WANT IT WIPED OFF THE MAP, NO MATTER THE COST!" The Guren looked back at the two units that looked back at it before returning to facing Zero.

"Understood, Zero, it shall be done," Kallen spoke with a hint of sadness in her voice. She could tell that he was troubled, so much so to issue an order of that ferocity and malice, and she was sure she wasn't the only one

who noticed. A continuation of high-grade sakuradite explosives and heavy artillery leveled the mountain where the rebel base was located within a matter of hours. They were then issued the order to return to base. There

was sound originating from Zero's quarters. "Lelouch, I told you, they will heal on their own," C.C. groaned as Lelouch pressed a hot clothe on her forehead, cleaning a small bruise that mocked him there. "I don't care, C.C.,

this will speed up the healing process," He shot back stubbornly. She was covered in bandages and hot pads while he had only a few bandages around his ribcage and one wrapped around his head. "That was a smart move,

killing yourself on purpose to fool your enemies. But may I suggest not having it be to the brain, you could lose that perfect mind of yours," she spoke as if she were already back to normal. "I agree," he stated as he

remembered the pain, the thought giving him a headache. "There," Lelouch spoke as he tightened the bandage around her thigh. C.C. stared at it, then back at him, and proceeded to embrace him. "Thank you." "You're

welcome." They shared a loving hug in their time of peace, their hands rubbing through each other's hair out of habit. They laid on his bed, exhausted from the days taxing events. Suddenly, a knock came from the door.

"Zero, it's Kallen, dinner is served, are you two all right," Kallen spoke through the door. "We're fine Kallen. We've decided to have dinner in here tonight," Lelouch replied. "Okay, I'll have it sent down…hope you feel better

tomorrow!" She blurted out in confidence before she left. He was glad to know she didn't take his rage today too seriously. "You didn't need to do that," C.C. said calmly. "I felt like it should just be the two of us tonight,"

Lelouch stated in an equally calm voice. "It sounds nice, is there a catch?" "What would make you think that?" "There usually is when you're this nice to me." "Ever figure I want to be nice to you?" "I suppose that is true.

In that case, you want me to be nice to you too?" "You don't have to change one bit." "Well I think I will, just for my demon." They smiled at each other. They began to kiss passionately, feeling the overwhelming urge to do

perverted things to one another, but when C.C. clutched at her rib in pain, Lelouch paused in fear of her injuries worsening. "Sorry about that," he said as he softly rubbed her aching side. "It's not your fault, I want it just as

bad," she admitted to her partner sadly. "Want to just lay here until the food comes?" "That sounds nice," C.C. smiled, closing her eyes in the comfort of her lover's arms. Not much time passed before there was another

knock on the door. "Master Zero, your food has arrived," a young female voice spoke through the door. "Speak of the devil," Lelouch stated as he got up from the bed and donned his mask. "What about you?" C.C. joked

from the bed. "Very funny," he retorted, smiling under his mask at her smart remark. He liked that one. The door opened and closed, as Zero returned with a tray filled with pizza and other goodies. C.C. went to get up, but

was stopped by Lelouch's gloved hand as he picked her up and placed her in her seat, a pillow under her butt and on her neck. "You don't have to spoil me you know," C.C. said happily, despite the tone of her comment. "I'm

not spoiling you. I'm merely expressing my concern for your injuries and acting accordingly in aiding you with your diner and in trying to make you feel most comfortable. Besides. Whether you like it or not, you're still my

partner, and since we're going to live together for all eternity, I suggest we start being nice to each other now," Lelouch said in one breath as he picked up a slice of pizza and let her bite it. He removed his helmet and kissed

her on the forehead before sitting down in his seat next to her. She smiled at his statement, it being totally true, and decided she would do something nice for him later…the topic of which she didn't truly know of at the

moment, but didn't care as long as it was nice. He would be happy with her, with everybody else, and with himself, as long as they were together, their love lasting forever.

**

* * *

Authors Notes Cont.: (**I have to admit, that looks pretty cool!) Well, aren't you glad that's over? Just kidding, it was good and you know it. Now I know there is obvious OOC and the whole receiving the code while Lelouch was still Zero thing is completely false, but it went with the story, I mean, come on! Have some imagination (and some mercy!). Chan Ziyo being a completely made up character, I think I did a good job in the execution of his part. I think I did any way. Good thing is, the bastard's dead and Lelouch isn't, so, HAPPY ENDING! Right? Well, regardless of all my ranting on this long venture of a story, I hope you liked it, this being yet another epic tale of CGFF that originated in my head. More stories on the way for you all too enjoy, so until then, FMASTA9, out!


End file.
